The Uninvited 2: The New Family
by Anime-niac25
Summary: “Some people say forgiveness is the best way to heal, but I say revenge is just as sweet.” I didn't want it to happen this way but it did. She diserved all of it. Don't you agree Alex?
1. Trailer

_**It happened almost 3 years ago**_

_**But Anna was just a kid right?**_

_**It wasn't her fault**_

_**He told her to finish what she started**_

_**So she did with a little extras**_

_**But she wasn't crazy**_

_**Just a little strange**_

_**STARRING:**_

_**Emily Browning as Anna Burg**_

_**Arielle Kebbel as Alex Burg**_

_**Malese Jow as Malese Stewart**_

_**Mandy Jiroux as Mandy Stewart**_

_**David Stratharn as the dad**_

_**And**_

_**Meaghan Fox as Trish Stewart**_

_**Series quote:**_

"_Some people say forgiveness is the best way to heal, but I say revenge is just as sweet."_


	2. Chapter 1

"Some people say forgiveness is the best way to heal, but I say revenge is just as sweet."

It seems like it was yesterday that it all happened. Alex died, Matt was killed, That tramp Rachel was killed, and I was thrown in here. The doctor says that's all in my past and to throw it away. But how could I? The doctor says, "you can go home today Anna." Like I would want to go back there. I heard he found a new wife her name is Trish. She has two daughters Elisabeth and Amanda. Humph Elisabeth Malese Stewart and Amanda Michelle Stewart. As long as they stay out of my way they'll be fine. I don't make any promises though.

"You're leaving me again?" Mildred asks me

"I guess so."

"Whom will I tell my stories to?"

I stopped. I guess it was her stories that made me this way. The reason I thought Rachel was her.

"You'll find someone." I reply with a smug grin

I walked outside to see my father in the car waiting for me. This time he's not so happy. I killed 'the love of his life'. I get in and without a word he hugs me.

"Oh Anna I've missed you." He says

"I've missed you to daddy."

"You're gonna love Trish and the girls."

"I bet I will."

"I've told them not to mention … the um past."

"Daddy it's okay." I say with a laugh.

"Are you sure hunny?"

"I'm sure dad."

We got to the house and I saw three girls standing outside. They looked like they were trying not to look scared. Ha how funny.

"Hi. You must be Anna." The blonde one said with a grin

"Yes I am." I said as I shook her hand.

"These are my daughters Elisabeth and Amanda."

"Call me Malese and her Mandy." Said Malese

"Our names are much too formal." Mandy said with a laugh.

I just smirked. They remind me of Alex and I. But that was a long time ago. With that they helped me with my bags to my room. I couldn't help but notice Alex's name was taken off her door.

"Where is her name?"

"What?" Malese asked.

"Where is her name!?"

My dad came running to us like there was a f … fire.

"What is it Anna?"

"Where is her name? Why isn't it on her door?!"

"Anna calm down. Me and your father thought it would be great to get rid of her stuff and give the room to the girls."

"Give the room to the girls?"

"Yes Anna." My father said.

This was my first day meeting them and already I despised them. I just stared at them and went in my room. I don't know what they said to each other but honestly right now I could care less.

"It's okay I can always sleep with you Anna."

"No Alex. They threw away your stuff."

"Anna we wear the same size. We'll share."

"They don't have the right to do that!"

Malese and Mandy came in. Have they heard of knocking?

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Said Mandy.

How can they care so much?

"I think we should get to know each other a little more don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean after all we are sisters."

"We will never be sisters! Alex is my sister!"

They pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry. Maybe step sisters but not sisters."

We talked for hours I think it was because when I looked up it was nighttime. I wasn't having fun I was just toying with them. It was fun.

"Hey Anna?" Malese asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wha … how did you …"

"Why'd you kill all those people?!" Mandy yelled.

As soon as Mandy yelled that she threw her hands over her mouth. Yeah this is going to be really fun.


End file.
